A Magia do Natal
by Thata Martins
Summary: Pós O Menino Prodígio do Crime 1º livro . Era Natal e Artemis finalmente tinha motivos para comemorar.


**Abril de 2010.**

**Resumo:** Pós O Menino Prodígio do Crime (1º livro). Era Natal e Artemis finalmente tinha motivos para comemorar.

**Beta:** Sem beta. Os erros são só meus.

**Avisos**: Spoilers do primeiro livro, se não leu, sugiro que não leia a fic (só se não ligar para spoilers, né).

* * *

**A Magia do Natal**

Era Natal. Era Natal, sua casa estava destruída e sua mãe de volta.

Correram com os preparativos para fazer daquele o dia mais normal possível. Juliet trancou-se na cozinha, lavando, cortando e temperando tudo o que pôde achar na despensa dos Fowl que parecesse bom o suficiente para um jantar de Natal.

Butler fez bom uso de seus braços fortes e consertou e limpou a sujeira que pudesse ficar no caminho naquela noite, além de trazer as caixas com os enfeites de Natal para que Artemis e sua mãe pudessem enfeitar a árvore que tinham encomendado por telefone de última hora.

Foram meses turbulentos aqueles, e Artemis ainda não podia acreditar que estava pendurando bolas de acrílico numa árvore verde e incrivelmente bonita. Sua mãe sorria para ele, enquanto pendurava doces e minipacotes de papelão. Aquele ano eles não teriam caixas de todas as cores cheias de presentes caros e raros, mas, olhando para o rosto angelical e saudável de Angeline, o que mais Artemis poderia pedir?

Quando tudo ficou pronto, os Fowl sentaram-se à mesa, enquanto Butler e Juliet serviam os pratos dos patrões. Viraram-se para se retirar, mas Angeline disse que naquele dia tão especial, a família tinha de estar unida. Indicou a cadeira para o grandalhão e sua irmã, e os quatro comemoram o Natal do melhor jeito que podiam. Ignoraram completamente qualquer e todo assunto dos dias passados. Angeline não queria saber o que o filho tinha aprontado em seu surto, e ninguém ali queria tocar em nenhum dos dois assuntos.

A noite passou rapidamente. Artemis acabou adormecendo no colo da mãe, na sala, enquanto viam a madeira queimar na lareira. Quando ele acordou, horas depois, era quase o fim da madrugada, e ele já estava em seu quarto. Butler provavelmente o trouxera até ali.

Ele encarou o teto do seu quarto, seu cérebro descansado começando a funcionar a todo vapor. Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias ainda estavam vivos na sua mente. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de cada momento, cada cheiro, cada batimento acelerado de seu coração.

E, por pensar em tudo isso, ele sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir. Levantou-se, vestiu um robe felpudo e desceu as escadas o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu. A noite estava se despedindo e o céu escuro começava a tingir-se com outras cores.

Artemis começou a andar pelo jardim, aspirando o ar gelado da noite, apertando o tecido em volta do corpo pequeno. Sua casa parecia a mesma. Quem passasse pelo lado de fora jamais imaginaria que ali estiveram esquadrões inteiros de fadas, um anão, um troll e até um centauro.

Ninguém imaginaria a guerra que ele quase começara com o povo do subterrâneo, nem em como sua ambição quase acabara com a vida de todos os que o rodeavam. Não podiam saber os perigos que enfrentara e como, por um momento, duvidou que seu plano fosse suficientemente bom para livrá-lo da morte.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto percorria o gramado verde vivo. O cheiro da manhã e da terra molhada invadiu suas narinas, enquanto ele se aproximava de um salgueiro. Ele pousou a mão na casca marrom, deslizando suavemente os dedos por ela, lembrando de um certo elfo de pele castanha e olhos amendoados.

Holly Short, com sua cabeleira avermelhada, inundara seus pensamentos desde que tinha sumido de suas vistas com metade do ouro das fadas. Devia a ela muita coisa, mesmo sem admitir para ninguém em voz alta – nem para si mesmo, aliás.

Ela, que podia mandá-lo para o inferno por fazê-la passar por tudo o que passara, fez um enorme favor ao menino gênio: tinha libertado sua mãe da insanidade em que se prendera desde que seu pai desaparecera.

Um ano. Um ano inteiro trancafiada no quarto, brincando e fingindo, usando sua imaginação para construir uma realidade muito melhor do que a que viviam. Um ano de solidão para Artemis, um ano tentando provar que podia ser o homem da casa e cuidar das coisas de sua maneira.

Um ano adentrando o quarto de sua mãe no meio da noite para vê-la dormir sossegada, como se ainda tivesse o juízo perfeito, para depois, no meio do dia, vê-la confundindo-o com um secretário, seu avô falecido ou um desconhecido qualquer que enxotava de lá a gritos e xingamentos.

Um ano de puro inferno. E aquela criatura baixinha e de orelhas pontudas fizera tudo isso desaparecer em minutos.

Ele sentou na grama, encostando suas costas na árvore antiga. Olhou para o céu. A lua cheia ainda estava ali, olhando curiosa para ele, enquanto desaparecia devagar. E pensar que todos os problemas partiram dela.

Ele esperava, do fundo do coração, que Holly não tivesse muitos problemas por sua causa. Ele nunca quisera fazer nenhum mal a nenhuma criatura do Povo. Ele só queria dinheiro suficiente para trazer seu pai de volta. Ele queria viver uma vida normal.

Talvez não tão normal a ponto de não usar sua inteligência e talentos para se manter na vida criminosa, mas o suficiente para fingir que era um garoto normal. Com pais que moravam juntos. Queria trazer o brilho de felicidade aos olhos de sua mãe novamente. E o único jeito de conseguir isso, era trazendo seu pai de volta. Timmy.

Sentia saudades de seu pai, tanto quanto sua mãe sentia. Já era difícil ser uma criança com um QI acima da média, mas ser uma criança com um pai desaparecido e possivelmente morto por tentar se manter dentro da lei, com uma mãe enlouquecida pelo sumiço do amor da sua vida – palavras da própria Angeline – não era fácil nem para Artemis.

Por isso o circo com o Povo.

Por isso o sequestro de Holly.

Por isso o resgate e a troca pelo ouro.

E, apesar de seu plano ter sido um sucesso, ele tivera suas dúvidas. Quando colocou os olhos em Holly pela primeira vez, quase voltou atrás. Ela era tão bonita! Tão diferente! Tão... mágica!

Quando, depois de um tempo convivendo e aprendendo mais sobre a elfo, percebeu como ela era tempestuosa e decidida, só amargava mais a ideia que tivera de fazer mal a ela. Ela não saíra ilesa daquilo tudo. Aquele troll quase acabara com ela. E mesmo no chão, mesmo não devendo nada a nenhum deles, e ter todos os motivos do mundo para querê-los mortos, ela ainda restaurou a saúde de Butler. Ela ainda ajudou Artemis.

Ele gostava de Holly. Talvez uma das poucas pessoas – ou, no caso, criatura – que podia ter o prazer de entrar nessa lista tão pequena. Ele queria vê-la novamente. Ele queria ver seu cabelo curto balançar contra o vento, queria vê-la voando com destreza, queria ver seu sorriso de escárnio e queria muito ouvir sua voz musical. Mesmo que disfarçada pelo desprezo.

Queria tanto que isso acontecesse quanto queria seu pai de volta. Encolheu-se de frio. Suspirando pesadamente, levantou-se, disposto a voltar para dentro das cobertas quentinhas em seu quarto e esperar o resto da casa acordar.

A silhueta grande na porta dupla lhe fez abrir um sorriso. Butler estivera ali o tempo todo, guardando sua segurança, como sempre. Via-o balançar-se levemente, tentando espantar o frio. Não adiou mais sua volta para dentro da casa. Depois dos dias difíceis, não queria fazer o amigo passar por mais provações desnecessárias.

Amigo – primeira vez que Artemis pensava no guarda-costas dessa maneira. Mas que outro título poderia receber após permanecer a seu lado, mesmo tendo sido enganado e drogado por Artemis?

- Bom dia, Butler. – ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

Butler foi pego de surpresa pelos dentes do pequeno Fowl aparecendo e, principalmente, por seu sorriso alcançar seus olhos – coisa tão difícil de acontecer nesses dias.

- Bom dia, Artemis.

- Vamos entrar. Está muito frio aqui fora.

Butler suspirou de alívio, virando de lado, esperando o patrão passar por ele para poder fechar a porta.

Artemis ainda se virou mais uma vez para o céu divido entre um lençol escuro com escassos pontos brilhantes e o arco-íris do amanhecer. Sorriu com a mágica daquele momento, lembrando-se das cores de Holly e sorrindo mais abertamente ainda.

Ele e a elfo ainda se encontrariam. E Artemis esperaria por aquele dia ansiosamente.

**FIM**


End file.
